Stories to Hear
by Don Ana
Summary: Kim's granddaughter comes to live with her and help her out but she gets curious about the mansion and the storys about edward sucky summary thats ok Im a loser lol
1. Chapter 1

Most people say at the start of the year that it's going to be long but I can guarantee you it never is. I said it would be but it hasn't been, everything has flown by so fast I'm now on a plane to golive with my grandmother Kim my father says she needs someone to take care of her she is so old now, I say its just so she has someone to tell her stories to. When I was little and visited her she always told me the story of the man with scissors for hands, well the plane is descending I guess I should prepare to hear them again.

The airport had strong mixed smells of pizza, Mexican food and smelly people from long airplanes rides with out deodrant. A place I can't stand.

"Elizabeth! You're here!" Yelled out a young man he was no older then 20 with messy brown hair that reached slightly to his shoulders. His bright green eyes shined with laughter. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

" John? Oh my god you've gotten tall!" John was a close friend with my cousin George who is my great uncle Kevin's grandson. When we were younger they use to pull mean pranks on me but I got them good once when I shaved off their eyebrows.

"So have you! Well…except you still have that nappy dark brown hair!" He laughed. I smiled.

"Ya know I was looking threw your family albums with George last week and I just thought of something when you smiled." He had a small playful grin on his face.

"What's that?" I asked smiling even more my brown eyes scanned his smirk.

"You look so much like your grandmother Kim except you have that god awful brown hair, speaking of her lets grab your bags and get going she is waiting for you." He laughed as heturned around and started walking to the luggage claim.

"I didn't bring anything except my carry-on." I said well it was more of a mumble. I'm not sure why I didn't pack I guess part me of me just expects to leave but the other part didn't want to bring much of me here. The place where my grandmother lives is to colorful for my life.

"Alright then well then lets go!" he was always optimistic with everything he said. When we walked out side I was hit with a blast of hot air wearing a sweater and blue jeans wasn't helping much any way.

"Woo it's hot…I hope your car has air conditioning!" I said wiping some of the sweat that started to form on my forehead. John laughed slightly but its wasn't a laugh of happiness is was a laugh of worry he turned around to face me slightly.

"It broke last week I'm still on my way to getting around to fix it." He turned back around and continued walking. We arrived at a 1978 Z-28 black Camaro it was an old car the red interior was faded to an orange/ red/ white color and the dash board was warped pretty bad. I opened the passenger door and threw my stuff in the back of the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe its so hot out." I just wanted to sit in a freezer.

"Your from Alaska that's all, you will eventually get use to it." He laughed and climbed in the driver seat. He started the car and took off the loud roar and the vibrations from the car put me to sleep that I didn't even realize I was already at my grandmothers when I woke up. I yawned and stretched out before climbing out of the car. It had been awhile since I was last in the neighborhood but nothing had changed…nothing ever changes. The houses still looked like it was Easter. I grabbed my stuff from the car and started walking towards the house when I looked at the mansion on the hill. When I was younger kids told me it was haunted and my grandmother told it wasn't I still think it's haunted. I opened the door and looked in the house. It was quiet and nothing had changed since my great-grandparents lived her, my great uncle Kevin told my grandma Kim wont change the house around cause it reminds her of the scissor handed man, Edward.

"Grandma I'm here John finally brought me!" I had a small laughter in my voice. John punched me in the arm slightly; I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation. Just then my grandmother hobbled in

"Elizabeth sweetie you're here." she walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"I will see you later Elizabeth bye Kim." John said as he headed towards the door

"Say hey to George for me." I said smiling john smiled back. After the door closed my grandmother laughed slightly.

"He likes you Elizabeth." She whispered

"Grandma…that's gross we are friends that's it." I said laughing

"Elizabeth why do you go change and go outside so I can take a nap ok?" She asked me.

Her tiered eyes smiled. I nodded yes and went to my old room I had when I use to stay here. I opened a drawer and found one of my old shirts from my visit 2 years ago when I was 16. it was a white tank top with the number 13 on. I walked back out and passed my grandmothers room she was already sleeping so I quietly left. When I got outside I looked around for a bit. What was I going to do there was nothing to do out here. Then I remembered the 'haunted' mansion. I could go there and see if it really was haunted. I took off running towards it as fast as I could. It didn't take me long to reach the gate the mansion and ran over the fallen gate and threw the over grown ivy but suddenly I had to stop. The beautiful garden my grandmother told me about. I walked slowly to the door of the mansion looking at the entire garden. The bush trimmed in the shaped of a hand caught my attention so much emphasis to it. I turned my attention the door and opened it. The dark mansion sighed it seemed as I walked in. everything was so different many weird machines and statues all covered in cobwebs. I heard a noise rattle from behind one of the machines it sent chills threw my body as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. My heart rate picked up fast as I slowly backed towards the door. A soft metallic noise came from behind the machine. I wanted to run and run fast.

"Whose…whose there!" I called out nervously. A dark shadow begun to walk out from behind the machine the metallic noise got louder I looked to where it was coming from.

"Scissors…?" I asked looking to the figure the figure came closer stepping into some of the light that shone threw a small window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scissors…?" I asked looking to the figure the figure came closer stepping into some of the light that shone threw a small window.

"Edward?" I asked nervously and astonished that my grandmothers stories may have been right. The man stood there his bladed fingers twitching nervously. His long un-tamed hair caught the soft light highlighting the dark pigments. Some strands of his hair hung over his sad eyes. His lower lip trembled slightly. He looked sad and confused all at the same time.

"It is you Edward, my grandmother Kim was right!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Kim…?" Edward asked nervously his small voice barley over a whisper. Elizabeth looked at Edward and smiled.

"You remember Kim don't you?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded slightly

" I bet you want to see her again huh…she wants to see you again to but…it's been so long…she grown old…I think she's afraid you wouldn't want to see her if you saw how she looked now." Elizabeth whispered she stood there in thought for a moment

"I…I know she's older I have seen her sometimes…when she's outside." Edward said speaking softly.

"Do you want me to take you so you can see her? I'm not sure how long she will be here." Elizabeth said in a sigh.

"She's not going to wake up soon?" Edward asked Elizabeth nodded

"Come on let's go I think you should see her again!" Elizabeth said she started to walk towards the door but stopped when she noticed Edward wasn't following her

"I…can't go out there." Edward whispered. Elizabeth sighed and thought for a moment.

"Those awful people that tried to hurt you aren't there anymore I promise I won't let you be hurt." Elizabeth pleaded Edward shuffled his feet forward his head hung low as they walked out of the mansion. When they reached the fallen gate Edward paused for a moment he was beginning to want to turn around and hide back in his sanction. Elizabeth noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No one is outside your safe." She said smiling. Edward looked up at her his face so innocent and pure he nodded and they began to walk towards Kim's house. Elizabeth was glad it was hot out because that meant most people where in their house sitting by their air conditioner. They finally arrived at the door to Kim's house. Elizabeth opened up the door and led Edward in. most things where just like he remember except for the pictures they were changed with more current pictures of Elizabeth and her parents.

"Edward stay here I will be right back." Elizabeth said as she walked down the hall to her grandmother's room

"Grandma?" Elizabeth whispered

"Oh yes Elizabeth I'm awake a small nap was all I needed." She said smiling.

"I have some one who wanted to see you again." Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh? You do? Is in that stupid cable man if it is tell him I'm not buying cable!" Kim said weakly as she grabbed a near by walker.

"No grandma it's someone else." Elizabeth said laughing. Kim nodded and followed Elizabeth out to the living room when they walked in there Edward had his back turned to them he was busy looking at the many photographs. Kim froze dead in her tracks.

"Edward?" Kim asked softly. Edward turned around and a small smile lit up his face.

"Kim…" Edward whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so yeah this is like the first time I have ever put a fan fic up on this site so I'm still working all this out and such I hope you like it so far Read and Review please and I will try to post up chapters as fast as I can between summer school and working out and such I will try to get this done lol


End file.
